


Judge

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Catspaw, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock doesn’t approve of Jim’s landing parties.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Judge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set at the beginning of the “Catspaw” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock hesitates to climb onto the transporter pad, though Jim and Dr. McCoy are already waiting there, staring blankly at the wall behind where Mr. Scott should be standing. McCoy is forcibly stoic, Jim visibly tense. Mr. Scott, and Mr. Sulu alike, haven’t come back and can’t be reached. Jackson’s body has been cleared from the room, likely taken up to sickbay for examination. There should be a full autopsy. They should try to gain some measure of what they’re dealing with. 

They _shouldn’t_ send the next three most strategically valuable officers down to the exact location where he died. Especially when they have no idea what happened.

Jim has never been good with that particular ‘don’t send the captain,’ rule. He’s stubborn, headstrong, and entirely too open to risks. He’s an excellent captain, but he’s very _human._ Spock has no wish to defy him, especially not in front of the crew. But Spock feels the need to specify: “Am I to understand this correctly, Captain? A man has just died... and we are to beam down without any knowledge on how to prevent the same fate happening to us?”

“You understand correctly,” Jim answers, turning a frown to Spock that seems to say: _just get on the platform._ His phaser is ready, but Jackson had a phaser too. He was a capable lieutenant. Granted, he didn’t have the infamous James Kirk luck. 

Spock isn’t willing to bet Jim’s life on _luck_. He frowns back at Jim, hoping his pause will give Jim time to reconsider. 

McCoy sighs, “Look, I don’t like the idea either, but he’s made up his mind.”

“I have, gentleman.” Jim lifts one brow, as though _daring_ Spock to say otherwise, and he even continues, “If you consider the risk too great, you’re free to stay aboard the ship, though I would’ve liked to have your expertise down there. But Bones and I are going, and we _will_ find Scotty and Sulu.”

Spock certainly hopes so. And he’ll be looking too, because McCoy is a capable doctor but no soldier, and Jim must have _some_ protection. His impressive instincts can only take him so far.

Shoulders slumping in acceptance, Spock mounts the platform. He turns outwards as Jim commands, “Energize.” Spock will need to have a stern talk with him later—assuming they survive.


End file.
